What If
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: What if the events of Gundam Wing never took place? And the most horrific things in the boys past never occurred? What would they end up doing? how would they meet? This is a look into what would happen, This is their 'What If'... I'm back!


**Authors Note:** OMG LOOK WHO IT IS!!! Yes I am back...Yay!!!!! Don't you all just love me? Hahaha I have to say that I'm glad I'm back into the writingness. It's like my stress reliever. hahaha. I just had to do this story. It hit me in the face the other day (Seriously it's taken me altogether 4 hours to write this over 3 days) and I was like 'Must Write!'

**Summary:** What if the events of Gundam Wing never took place? And the most horrific things in the boys past never occurred? What would they end up doing? how would they meet? This is a look into what would happen, This is their 'What If'

**Warnings:** For this Chapter...NOTHING. But It is of course going to be a Yaoi. But Like Always I shall up my Rating at T to be safe.

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4 and 5x?? Haven't picked one for him yet.

**Disclaimer:** I'm only putting this thing once. I don't own Gundam Wing...If I did...then well...they wouldn't be able to show it to children....

* * *

"On behalf of Intercolony Travel we would like to thank you for flying with us today. Please wear your safety harness until the shuttle has completely stopped at the Sanc Kingdom Spaceport. We hope that you have a pleasant visit to Earth." The flight hostess says over the intercom. A 15 year old boy gazes out of the window of the shuttle as it makes its way to the spaceport. It was his first time on a shuttle and he liked it. From his colony he had seen them come and go, but he never had enough credits to go on one, and really, where could he go? All he ever knew was on his colony...Well until now.

He had been accepted into the top school in all of the UESA, The Peacecraft Academy. He had taken the entrance exam at the urgings of his caregivers and had scored in the top one percent, which is the top 5 fifteen year olds in the whole of UESA. He was ranked 2nd out of the five, only one other above him. He hadn't though he was that smart, but who was he to complain. It was all paid for, everything, the travel expenses, accommodation, stationary, the Fees and even the Uniform. If it hadn't have been paid for...he wouldn't have gone.

The Shuttle landed and the jolt knocked him out of his thoughts. He undid his safety harness and stood up stretching and yawning. It had been a long trip to Earth. He removed his backpack from the compartment above his head and swung it over his shoulder as he made is way off the shuttle. As soon as he made it into the terminal at was all hustle and bustle, which he was use to, but it felt different. He had been told over the Vidphone that there would be someone waiting for him...with a name sign. Part of him felt special about that, like he was important.

His eyes darted quickly around the baggage claim area, where he was told he was to be met. His eyes landed on a middle aged man holding up a small sign with the name Duo Maxwell written in fancy letters. With a small grin he makes his way over to the man, his three foot long braid following behind him.

"Mr Maxwell" He said in an accent that almost sounds posh, giving a little bow. "My name is Pargan; I'll be driving you to the academy today" Duo blinked at being addressed so formally. On L2 there wasn't that much of that, though he had been brought up to be polite.

"Uhhh...Thank you Pargan" He said hitching his bag on his shoulder, for it had started to slip off. He looked around for his bag. He saw it coming and made a grab for it when Pargan's hand darted out like lightening. He had the bag before Duo could blink.

"Don't worry Mr Maxwell, I'll carry your bag" That completely floored and slightly unnerved him. He saw Pargan gesturing for him to move and Duo started walking forward, Pargan walking a few steps ahead.

"Ah I really don't mind taking my bag"

"It is my job Mr Maxwell, Do not worry about it" He said with a smile on his face. They reached the doors in no time, despite the large crowds of people moving about. Pargan must have done this hundreds of times. He really paid no attention to anything once they had reached the car. He was feeling tired. Pargan just smiled at him and said it was jetlag. He had nodded and slipped into the car, not really realizing it was a Limo.

The whole ride to the academy Duo was yawning in his seat, his eyes getting heavier and heavier, the trip catching up with him. He wondered where he was staying. Apparently they had said that they were changing where the top 5 students were staying. It's hard to believe that he was classed 2nd out of the school, well for the new students anyway. He was sure that those in the years above him would be smarter.

"Mr Maxwell we have arrived" He felt an arm on his shoulder and he opened his eyes. He hadn't even been aware that he had closed them. He brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed the sleepiness out of them. He looked at Pargan and gave him a tired grin.

"Thanks man. I would have slept for hours" He said slipping out of the Limo. He stood in front of a very large and modernised looking building. He could see security cameras around the entrance and came to the conclusion that there would be some on the inside as well._ If they have the cameras that means they have a security system._ He thought as Pargan got his things out of the Limo.

"Now I should get you signed in and such" Pargan said leading Duo into the foyer. It was what he thought it would be, fancy beyond belief. He felt so out of place. He saw well dressed people and he couldn't help but feel ashamed of his almost tatty clothing. He looked down at the black priest uniform he had started wearing a few years back. He chose to wear it today because he was leaving Father Maxwell and the Maxwell church orphanage.

Duo was an Orphan; his parents had died in a plague that had swept his colony when he was still a baby. He had no one left when he was found by Sister Helen and brought to the Maxwell church Orphanage. The uniform was his way of staying connected to Father Maxwell and the Cross necklace resting under the clothing on his chest was his connection to Sister Helen, whom he thought of as a second mother.

Pargan stopped him when they reached the front desk. He spoke quietly to the woman behind the desk, who shot a few glances at Duo as she typed into her laptop, answering whatever Pargan was saying to her. Duo just shrugged and looked around at all the families in the foyer.

He stopped his gaze on a boy in the far corner. He was surrounded by a lot of Arabian guys, who looked so serious, especially the tallest one, bodyguards perhaps? The boy seemed, like him, to be looking around, bored of just standing around. He seemed to be his age, a little bit shorter than him, with well kept hair and bright blue eyes. Duo felt himself captivated by those eyes when they met his. The boy seemed startled at first that he was being stared at, but his face broke out into a friendly smile, which Duo returned with a small wave of his hand.

"Mr Maxwell" Pargan said quietly from behind him. He jumped slightly and turned towards him, breaking his gaze with the boy. "We need your signature so you can receive your key cards"

Duo nodded and took the pen that was offered to him. The woman pointed to a line where he was to sign and date. He placed the pen on paper and wrote his big swirling signature and the date before handing both the pen and the sheet back. The woman nodded and handed him three separate cards. She briefly explained that the first one was his student ID card, which will allow him to get out library books and such, the second one was the key to getting into the building and the third was to his room.

Once more Pargan was leading him, this time to an elevator. He was guided inside and watched as Pargan pushed the button that took them to the top floor. He wondered what his room was like. Buy the looks of this place, it will be 100 times better than the room he had at the church. He let out another yawn and wiped his eyes yet again. He felt Pargan pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry young one, we are almost there" And as he spoke the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. They stepped out into a form of foyer which lead to two doors, one what just a plain door, the other slightly fancier. Both of them had things for the Key cards to be swiped on.

"Now I will explain to you about your room before we enter." Pargan said "You are living in a penthouse like apartment with the other four boys whom scored in the top 1 percent. All the other have arrived, three are up there as we speak and the fourth you saw down in the foyer." Duo smiled slightly at that, he was living with the Arabian Prince, that was the name he came up with, and it seemed to suit him very well.

"Now this is the first time that the academy has done this, normally you would be in a room to yourself, but they thought it would be best to put you together, so you can become friends and not bitter enemies like the last couple of years boys did. They were....very competitive." Duo let out a laugh.

"Thank you Pargan. I'm sure we'll do fine and I'm use to living with a lot of people." He said, though he had never lived with just boys his age. He gave Pargan a bright smile.

"Do you need any more help?" He asked, Duo's luggage in his hand still.

"No thank you Pargan. You've done so much" He said as Pargan handed over his luggage. "I'm just going to go straight to sleep."

"Ah, yes you do need it Mr Maxwell" Pargan turned around and pushed the down button "You boys don't have to come down to the meals they serve here if you don't want too. You have a fully stocked kitchen. But if you do wish to come down, the meal times are on the fridge." The doors dinged and Pargan stepped in.

"Have a good sleep young Mr Maxwell, I will see you around" And with that the door closed. Duo let out another yawn and grabbed his luggage, pulling it to the door. He swiped his card and pulled the door handle and opened the door to his home for a year.

The first thing that he saw was a tall teen in the doorway. He had the weirdest hair he had ever seen. He had long bangs covering one eye from view. His visible eye though was a startling green and it seemed to look deep into his soul. Duo blinked before his reactions set in and he jumped slightly. He hadn't expected to run into one of his roommates so soon.

"Sorry" came the soft rich voice of the boy. He moved out of Duo's way and gestured for him to come inside.

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be at the door" Duo said dragging his luggage in behind him. He had stepped into a small hall that opened up 20 meters down into what looked like a dinning area and kitchen. He let out a small whistle, Clearly impressed. He turned to the teen and held out his hand.

"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell" The teen gave him an old look before returning the gesture, he had a firm grip.

"I'm Trowa Barton." They let their hands fall to their sides.

"Well I'm going to find my bedroom and crash after my flight." He said starting up the hall. Straight away Duo could tell that Trowa was a very quiet person who kept mostly to himself. Duo seemed to have this sense about what people where like. It came in handy from time to time. He didn't really pay attention to much in the kitchen and dinning room. He was just looking for his room. He saw a few doors with name plates on them and snorted. They had given them their rooms. He found his easy enough, it was the second one along, next to a Heero Yuy and he had Trowa on his other side. He swiped himself into his room and kicked the door shut behind him.

His room was big, very big. There were two doors on one side of the room, which was sperated by a work desk, which had a laptop on it, which shocked him greatly. He walked over to one of the doors and opened it and saw it was a wardrobe, which itself was big. He put his luggage in there for now, knowing when he woke up from his nap he would sort it all out. He closed that door and moved to the next one and opened it. The first thing he saw was a lot of steam flowing into his room. It was then he realized that he was sharing a bathroom. When the steam cleared he could see a toned body clad in only a towel. A small bluch spread onto his cheeks as he stood there frozen looking at the boy, Heero Yuy, if he remembered correctly.

"I'm so sorry" He managed to get out when Heero turned around to glare at Duo's intrusion. "I had no idea anyone was in here, Hell I had no idea this was a shared bathroom" He started rambling and didn't notice Heero walking up to him. When he saw Heero almost in his face he broke off and gave him a hesitant smile. Heero pushed Duo out of the bathroom and in the same movement he grabbed the door handle, pulling the door shut. Duo just started as he heard the lock click on the otherside of the door, not sure if he had dreamed what he had just seen.

"I need sleep" He said to himself as he made his way to his bed, flopping on it, hoping he will get his long awaited sleep.

* * *

There done the first chapter!! What do you all think of that?

Each chapter is going to focus around different character.....If I can be bothered. Lol and Yes....Wuffers is going to be in the next chapter....lol Heero wasn't going to be....but it just worked out that way...and I think it went well don't you?

Anyway

Read and Review...you now you want too.

Love

KH

* * *


End file.
